The Future and Past Collide: Kuuden Vs. Kai
Note: This Roleplay is a seperate battle from the Roleplay The Mingling of Future Blood, Kai Saizu and Shinsaku v.s Hibiki Odorite and Kuuden Shokku. Kai vs. Kuuden Kai Saizu stared down his opponent, and calmly remarked. "Don't worry, you will join up with your teammate in a short while. Right now though, you have to deal with me Lord Raikage." Starring at Kai as he talks he crosses his arms and replies, "And your problem with me is what Kai?" He anxiously waited for the Former Raikage's answer. Kai turned around, his scarf blowing gently in the breeze, and responded, "Kuuden, how do you plan on dealing with this upcoming war?" As the question struck Kuuden he became nervous. He already knew what he had in plan to solve the war, though he didn't know if the plan would work. "Peacefully" Kuuden answered calmly, though his eye started to twitch. "So you say you will end it peacfully, but how do intend to go about this?" Kai inquired. Kuuden sighed as he hated to repeat himself. "As I said before, unite all the villages together to focus on the real problem, which is evil." "And what do you do if your plan fails? Will you have a backup plan? Or do you plan to just wing it?" Kai was now bombarding Kuuden with questions. "What does it matter to you?!? All everyone has been doing for years his fighting with each other, over what? Revenge?! Greed?!? All selfish aspects. We need to be strong together, if we can't how do you think we will all end up?" Kuuden yells at Kai, he then turns his head to the ground thinking of the past troubles he and all the others of his friends, family, and village people had to endure. "War is the same as death...it never changes" "Pick your head up." Kai said in a calm but stern voice. "If you think that a Kage can act like you are acting right now, then you are sadly mistaken. You must be the beacon of hope for the village, and if you act weak like this, then you are a failure. Not that I am saying you are, for you are not. You can prove to be a strong warrior, but first, prove that to me Kuuden. Prove to me that the Sixth Raikage is capable of protecting my village." Kuuden inhaled and exhaled losing some of the stress, staring back at Kai he says, "Fine...I will" Kuuden replies as lightning chakra started to emit from his body. Kai began to emit the same lightning chakra as well. "Begin as you are ready." Using System Shock, his chakra became dense as the electricity around his body was intense, he eyes also started to glow the blue like the lightning itself. With quick raced towards Kai, he fist gripped and ready to come in contact with Kai's face. Kai calmly stood there, and then began to exert the same type of chakra. Kai then prepared to be hit. Before landing the attack, Kuuden disappeared in sight. "Lets see if you can keep up" Kuuden then launched a powerful quick to Kai's back. Kai turned around, and sent a punch with such force that it could tear through steel, and speed so great, that it could not be seen, Kuuden and Kai were both sent flying though the air at high speeds over two very powerful impacting attacks. Kuuden is forced through 2 trees until he finally hits ground, but he manages to stand once again. "That all you got?" Kuuden says panting and aching. Kai then was standing next to Kuuden, and he replied, "No." He then spun around, and kicked Kuuden in the chest with his raw physical power. Still using his System Shock, Kuuden dodges by jumping over his leg ending up next to Kai. He then sends a backhanded punch right at his face. Before the punch reched Kai, he managed to grab Kuuden's fist, and toss him behind his shoulder. Then, Kai pulled out a kunai to stab Kuuden's head. The kunai was stopped in its tracks when it was about to hit Kuuden thanks to his Magnetism Art as the kunai was held in place despite on the large amount of force Kai put into it. He then grabbed his armed and sent a powerful discharge through his body to Kai's Kai stood there, taking the pain, until he grabbed Kuuden by his throught, and began crushing it. "Try harder." Seconds away from being choke to death, Kuuden used the metal from the kunai to turn into a liquid like substance that wrapped around Kuudens own hand, in which he also choked Kai's neck. Which much greater force he threw Kai several feet away from Kuuden was coughing up blood after being released. Lightning vs Lightning! Kai stood up after being thrown, and brushed off the dust on his body. "Am I being powerful enough? Did I make you experience darkness for a moment?" Kai asked these questions, and then pulled out an expoloding tag. Kuuden grabbed his rather large scroll from his back, holding it in his hands. "Yes...and to tell you the truth Im quite tired of the darkness" Kuuden replied with an angered expression on his face. ''"A scroll...he must be planning to either summon something, or seal something. The question is what?" ''Kai thought this to himself, and then pulled out his own scroll. He bit his thumb, and then made the hand seals. "I wonder what he has planned...I better be cautious" Kuuden says observing Kai's movements. Kai placed the scroll on the ground, and then vanished. "Looking for me?" Kuuden sighed over the frustration in this battle. "Enough games Kai...You should already know I'm a sensor" Kai calmly replied, "Exactly, but how do you know what you should be sensing?' "Hmph this is you using those..."Dark" technique's again?" Kuuden asked.